One Night
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Sharpay is at the park reminiscing about her past when Troy comes in. Can one night change ones feelings for the other? OneShot Troypay


**One Night**

I sat alone on the swings in the park just around the block from my house. It was a cold and breezy night and I just felt like being alone. I couldn't stand being home, knowing that the only thing there is people trying to make me feel special and happy, when that never worked. Had it ever occurred to them that I don't like being treated like a _Queen _or _Princess _everyone thought I liked to be treated?

I looked around the park, reminiscing when the last time I had been here. It had been about 2 years ago; I used to come here all the time with the one guy that always made me feel different. He was there for me and I could tell him everything, but we stopped talking ever since he went with his basketball posse and I went with my drama people.

Sometimes I wished that this whole clique thing in school hadn't happened, and then maybe I would've gained the proper relationship I wanted with him. He did give me my first everything, from my first kiss to my first time. Now it's all in the past and all I have of him is these memories that keep on latching back into my life.

I sighed, shaking my head, and swung my legs forward on the swing.

It just bothered me that I lost my best friend to these idiots; then again, I got myself stuck in the whole acting business in school. I put everything that included drama in front of everything else in my life just to keep me occupied. I guess that's how my best friend and I grew tired of each other; we just didn't have much in common anymore.

Now that we're seniors, I somewhat hoped he got over what happened in the past and came back to me, since the school did change. No one cared about cliques anymore and everyone just hung out with each other. I did hope it, but it didn't happen. He had a new love interest and it just hurt knowing that he's with someone else. Gabriella Montez. Although I want to hate her, I just can't. She's too nice to hate and now I can see why he likes her. Even if it did hurt knowing he's in love with someone else, I'm just happy that he's happy.

I could feel my throat tightening up just thinking of this. If only I wasn't such a picky person, then maybe this would all change. If I wasn't so insecure and acted like how I usually act, then maybe I wouldn't be known as the Ice Princess.

I sighed deeply and stopped moving on the swing.

"I guess that's what life does to you." I said and leaned my head against the chain of the swing.

"What _does _life do to you?" I could hear a voice say behind me. It sounded exactly like _his _voice.

I froze not knowing what to do. I closed my eyes for a second to collect myself and turned my head seeing _him_.

"Troy." I whispered and whipped my head back around. "What are you doing here?" I said bitterly, hoping that he would just go away.

"I just went on a late night jog and decided to walk around the park for a while. Why are you here so late Sharpay?" He asked.

I could sense him coming closer to me and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

'Why talk to me now when we're alone?' I asked myself and looked at him as he sat in the swing beside me.

"I just… I'm just here. I'm going to leave." I said and got up from the swing, but I felt a hand on my wrist.

"No, stay. We haven't talked in forever." He said, practically begging.

I looked back at Troy with his eyes pleading for me to stay. I shook my head. I couldn't stay here. I knew something bad would happen if I did and I just couldn't risk it.

"Please." He said firmly and I sighed.

"Fine." I replied and sat back down on the swing.

"Okay good. Now tell me, what is the real reason you came here tonight?" He asked and I glared at him.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you care." I snapped and he shook his head.

"Sharpay, for once, will you just drop the act and talk to me without sounding like you're going to slap me or something?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right."

He chuckled. "I knew you'd say that."

After a few moments of silence, Troy started to talk again.

"Remember when we were younger; we used to come here all the time?" Troy said and I just stayed quiet, slightly kicking my legs forward from the swing.

"We used to walk around the park and fool around here. In fact, I think this is where we first met, the swings area." He nodded.

"It was fun; we were really close back then. We had a lot happen here, haven't we?" He asked.

I sighed, sounding bored and I looked at Troy. He was looking straight ahead with a smile pasted on his face.

"Well, that was the past, this is now." I whispered and he looked at me with a curious look in his eyes.

"Now she talks. How's your life now? We haven't had a good talk since…" He thought for a second. "A really long time."

"Life has been hectic." I admitted. It was no use going away now, and it didn't matter anyway. Even if I felt like leaving, I just didn't want to leave for some reason.

"Really, why?" He said with his voice sounding interested.

"I just-" I shook my head. "Troy, why do you even care? You never care." I said softly and he shook his head.

He stood up and walked in front of me, putting his hands on the chain of the swing just above my hands.

"Sharpay, look me in the eye and tell me if I myself don't care." He said softly.

I looked down at my lap. I couldn't look. I knew if I looked, then I would probably spill out everything I felt for him. Spill out my deepest desires about him and I didn't want that to happen.

"Sharpay look at me." He demanded and I shook my head.

"No Troy just let me go. Why would you care about me? No one cares about me. You care about Gabriella and no one else. So why should I believe you care about me?" I said softly and bit on my lower lip.

His hand moved from the chain and to my chin, moving it up so that I would look into his eyes. I finally looked into his blue eyes and found myself melting. It sent chills down my spine and I felt like I wanted to grab him and kiss him.

"Get away from me." I hissed, and moved my head away from him.

I couldn't handle it. It was just too much for me.

"Shar-" He started, but I finally pushed him away from me.

"Just get away from me Troy, I don't care about you!" I said and got off from the swing. I was about to run away when I felt a hand on my wrist, pulling me back.

"Liar." He said and I froze in place.

I didn't know what to say. No one ever accused me of being a liar and I never seen Troy be so tempted to talk to me like this.

"Can you just let me go home?" I asked nicely, with my voice hitting a high pitch.

He pulled me back, turned me so that I would face him and gripped on my other wrist.

"What is your problem?" I said and he walked forward, making me walk back. Soon I felt myself press up against the pole of the swings and I held in my breath. I hadn't been this close to Troy since our break up and it just hurt.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered and he moved in a little closer, leaving little space between us.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked.

I looked at him, puzzled and he took in a deep breath.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore?"

"You're the one who doesn't talk to me." I said, looking down. He made me feel scared and I just didn't know what's happening.

He sighed and let go of my wrists. "I missed you." He whispered and I felt myself blush.

"Well, I don't miss you." I lied and pushed him away from me, walking toward the sidewalk.

"Oh." He said with the sound if disappointment in his voice. He started to walk with me and I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you walking with me?" I snapped and he shrugged.

"To keep you company, I guess." He replied with a faint smile on his face.

I looked down as I continued to walk. We headed into the direction of my house and he followed closely behind me.

I grew tired of him following me, so I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Just go home Troy." I said and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Aren't you afraid someone is going to come out and hurt your or something? Can I just walk you home and I'll leave once we get there." He said and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I muttered.

It was typical of Troy to say that. He used to do that all the time when we were friends, but things changed. Everything changed between us and I don't know if I should trust him. Yet, he says he misses me, but in what way does he miss me? In a friend wise way or in… _that _way.

Before I knew it, we were at the entrance of my house and I stopped to stare at it. I wasn't ready to go inside, but I wanted to get away from Troy. I felt like I was going to spill out my inner feelings toward him soon and it made me feel awkward. Yeah, I led him on a few times, but alone time like this, it felt awkward.

"So…" I hear Troy say, breaking the silence.

I looked at him and sheepishly smiled. "Thanks." I said and he smiled back.

"No problem."

I started to walk toward the front door, but soon heard my name being called by Troy.

"Sharpay?"

I looked back at him and he walked toward me.

"What Tr-" I started, but soon was cut off by the soft lips I've been waiting to feel for the longest time. I felt that sudden spark, the one feeling I haven't felt ever since the last time I kissed Troy.

He slowly pulled away, feeling his hot breath against my lips.

"Sorry." He whispered, staring deeply into my eyes.

"It's okay." I replied and we held each others gaze for a moment.

He leaned forward, as if he was going to kiss me once again, but pulled away, slowly shaking his head.

"Thank you." He said quietly, expressing a small smile.

"For what?" I asked feeling a little lightheaded. He put his hand on my arm and slowly rubbed it.

"For making me realize the one thing I had been missing in my life was always there. The one thing I lost two years ago because of our different backgrounds, the one thing that I knew meant a lot to me, but forced myself to not care."

I smiled. "Well, one night can change many things."

"Yeah, you're right." He said and kissed my cheek. "Good night Sharpay."

"Good night Troy." I said and watched him walk away from me, with a huge smile on his face.

**A/N **I hope you like it :)

Just something I wrote after telling a few people, well more like promising a few people, that I was going to write a Troy/Sharpay fic. Kind of experimenting with Troy/Sharpay fics. So yeah, this is pretty much my first ever HSM fic.


End file.
